Christmas Spirit
by AnimeAddicts7
Summary: Christmas party at the dorms! Mina and Kaminari bring a surprise. I do not own My Hero Academia plz don't hurt me. Idk what to genre this crap as.? Idk how to do much here I'm new sorry. Please leave advice.


The entirety of the class 1-A's dorm was decorated beautifully for Christmas: red and green streamers were twisted all through the hallways, mistletoe was hung up in almost every doorway courtesy of Hagakure, there was a large and vibrantly green Christmas tree in the rec room by the window that the whole class got together and decorated, even convincing their homeroom teacher to help put on the lights. Three days before Christmas, some of the students came up with the idea for a Christmas party. School was off until January third and they already had things planned for the next three days so that was the perfect day. They planned to have cookies and candy canes, nice Christmas music could play in the background, karaoke and movies later on. Everyone liked the idea and helped to prepare for it. That same night, the plan was executed.

Izuku Midoriya was casually talking to some other classmates when Hagakure approached him.

"Hey, Midoriya, have you seen Mina or Kaminari?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Uh... No. Actually, I haven't seen them for a few hours," Midoriya replied thoughtfully. He tried to remember when he last saw one of them. He recalled when Kaminari jumped out the window into the snow because he tried to get the cookies out of the oven without a glove, but that was over four hours ago. Ashido had been helping pick out karaoke songs, which again, was over four hours ago. Hagakure huffed before starting off towards Jiro.

"Thanks anyway!" she called over her shoulder. Midoriya knew it was strange for those two to be missing from a party, but maybe it was nothing. Maybe.

"Deku! Come check out this game!" Midoriya spun around. Uraraka sat at a brown fold out table with Tsu and Sero. She was beckoning to him by waving a bunch of red and black cards in the air. Midoriya walked over.

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"It's an old game someone found," Sero answered. He held the same red and black cards Uraraka had.

"It's called Uno."

Tsu patted the empty seat beside her and Sero, across from Uraraka. Midoriya sat and was given seven cards, red and black, with large yellow letters that read "Uno". Tsu flipped a card off of the top of a pile in the middle of the table. The card was green with a big six on it.

"You can go first Ochaco, so we can show Midoriya how to do it," Tsu said. Uraraka nodded.

"We had a practice round before hand," Sero explained quickly. Uraraka placed a green two from her own hand on top of the six.

"You have to put a card onto the top card that matches the color or number," she said. Midoriya nodded. Sero went next, putting a red two on Uraraka's green two. Midoriya looked at his hand of cards. He had a red five, so he put it down. Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside. Uraraka jumped and dropped her hand.

"There's someome outside," Tsu whispered. It didn't look like anyone else noticed. Sero set his cards upside down on the table and slowly stood. The front door slammed open, putting a hole in the wall behind it and causing everyone else to stop what they were doing. The cheery Christmas music continued to play eerily in the silence. Shortly this silence was broken.

"Guys! You guys, look!" Mina Ashido stood in the doorway next to Denki Kaminari holding up a case of beer. Kaminari held one case as well as a bag. Both were smiling widely. Iida marched up to the two of them.

"Ashido! Kaminari! You can not bring alchohol into this building! It is illegal for those underage to have it and we will all get into trouble if you are caught!" he tried to grab the bag away from Kaminari, but failed. Kaminari swung the bag back, bottles clinking inside.

"Chill out Iida man! S'just a lil' booze!" Kaminari slurred as he twirled away from Iida's furious snatches for the beer. Iida stepped back and looked hard at the two, cane to a conclusion, and spoke again.

"You've got to be kidding! Are you two already drunk?! Why would you- that is so... It's completely-"

"Irresponsible," Tokoyami finished for him. Iida nodded perfusely. Some other students, including Midoriya, agreed with Iida.

"Mina, that wasn't very smart. You can't just go out and buy a bunch of alchohol then bring it here. This is still a highschool," Tsu scolded.

"Imagine what the teachers would say if they discovered this. You both might get expelled," Yaoyurozu added.

Mina frowned. "Aww, come on guuuyss! Jus' a little bit of beer! No one will ever know!" she whined, rocking back and forth with her case of beer. "Haven't you ever wondered what it tastes like? It's great! Please, please, pleeease? Just once!"

Kaminari joined her in begging and puppy dog eyes until Iida and every other responsible person in the room groaned.

"They can't say we didn't try," Kirishima sighed. He walked up to Kaminari and plucked a single bottle from the case. Kaminari brightened.

"Yeah!" the electric boy and Ashido whooped and cheered right over Iida's "What?! Kirishima do not drink that!" and Bakugo's "This is the stupidest fucking thing I've ever seen. Later losers,". Midoriya moved away from the table and over to Kirishima.

"Kirishima, I really think this is a bad idea,"

"Dude, I've already committed, it's time to let it go," Kirishima put the empty bottle of beer in his hand on the ground and patted Midoriya on the shoulder.

"But-" Kirishima shook his head. Midoriya backed away and watched the rest unfold from the sidelines. The ones who were responsible enough to not drink (Tsu, Yaoyurozu, Tokoyami, Koda, Shoji, Ojiro, and Iida, after he gave up on trying to get the others to behave) went to their rooms to not get involved. Midoriya and Todoroki refrained from alcohol as well but they stayed. The party was falling into chaos, but it was an interesting one. Kaminari took out the Christmas music almost immediately and shoved in a different CD. After pressing PLAY and high-fiving Ashido, a metallic shriek exploded out of the CD player. The shriek expanded into the tune of Jingle Bells. Death metal Jingle Bells. Midoriya was just about done at the third death metal Christmas song. He turned to make his escape when someone fell onto his back.

"Whoopsies! Sorry, I totes didn't see you there~" the person giggled drunkenly. Midoriya knew the voice.

"Uraraka? What happened?" Midoriya grabbed the shoulders of his friend, who was obviously drunk.

"Mm-oh! Dekuu! Had a drinking contest!" Uraraka rolled out of Midoriya's grasp and smiled goofily. Midoriya was concerned.

"Uraraka, you should go to bed!" Midoriya groaned. How did she get wrapped up in this? Before Midoriya could say anything else Uraraka trotted off to join Ashido and some other drunk classmates in a game of spin the bottle. Midoriya stared after her for a moment. She looked really happy and excited. Midoriya grimaced. He knew she wouldn't be very happy in the morning. He looked around and slunk into a dark back corner to stay out of the way of Jiro, Kaminari, Sero, Hagakure and Mineta who were doing a conga line singing the Twelve Days of Christmas off-key and with the lyrics switched up. He turned away from that mess and looked to see how the spin the bottle game was progressing. Midoriya watched as Uraraka advanced on Todoroki who had somehow gotten himself roped into the game despite being moderately sober. Todoroki tried to get away but Ashido pounced on his hands and pinned him down. Just as Uraraka was about to plant her lips on his, Kirishima kicked a hole straight through the couch, distracting Ashido and allowing an escape route for Todoroki. He took it and sped off down the hallway, probably to escape to his room and not come out until morning. Uraraka made a half-attempt after him but tripped after two steps. She fell flat on her face, which luckily hadn't been impaled by the broken beer bottles on the floor. Of course, the sober ones would have to clean this up so they wouldn't get in massive trouble. Midoriya felt this was time for him to go to bed. He would let the drunks have their fun for now.

The next morning started off with the sound of a police siren. At first Midoriya thought he was dreaming. He got up and left his room, then heard another blare of siren. The streamers in the hallways were torn down, Midoriya stepped over the body of a passed out classmate. Midoriya reached the entrance to the rec room and stopped. He could see out of the window. There was a police car. The entire room was trashed and students were asleep all over the floor. And Mr. Aizawa was standing in the open door way. Kaminari and Ashido were sitting on the floor in front of him. He did not look happy.

"Kaminari, Ashido, outside with me. Now," Aizawa growled the red and blue lights flashing in the windows illuminated him. His anger was palpable, even from a distance. A police officer walked up behind the teacher, his arms crossed. A cold breeze swirled around the silent room. No one ever did ask how Ashido and Kaminari had gotten the beer. What Midoriya did not expect was that they had stolen it from a convenient store that was going out of business. Thankfully, they were not expelled, though with their punishment, they probably wished they had been. Aside from community service, since they had committed a minor crime they had to do some service work, both were put in gruesome detention. They had to stay overnight in the school and clean all of it. If they didn't finish they would begin where they left off at lunch and then again after classes were over. When they finished, they'd go back to the beginning and do it again for three months. It reminded Midoriya of his own detention. He could empathize with them on that level, but now, none of the teachers trusted them. They weren't allowed to leave school grounds anymore, unless supervised by an adult. That was a punishment on its own. Their freedom was restricted because of one thing. Everyone else in the class was punished too, of course. Even the kids that didn't have any booze were punished slightly for not getting a teacher. All of them had detention for a week and had to write a report on what alcohol does to your brain and your body. That was a report that nobody liked. Let it be said that class 1-A will never have a Christmas Party like that again.

Note: I wanted to make a fun story about Christmas but I guess I'll do that next time. Sorry that this was kinda depressing in the end lmao


End file.
